


honey

by blobecks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, a lil dabbly thing, bottom!Keith, i have sinned father, they do it in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobecks/pseuds/blobecks
Summary: The sun shines through the window, and everything is honey dripping off a spoon: sickly sweet, slow and soft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is for pretty boy alex i love u

He is my first coherent thought of the morning with a leg and arm slung across my torso, parted lips sighing soft warm breaths against my collarbone. He is a vision of peace, face relaxed and body still, lips curved upwards slightly as they brush my throat. The arm across my chest stands out in snowy contrast against warm cinnamon, and I cannot resist reaching out to brush a stray lock of dark hair from his pale brow.

The slight movement stirs him, and I watch as his face screws up in rejection to morning. He curls inward in a stretch and my hand is left hanging where his face once was. He pushes himself up clumsily, blinking against the dull light of the room, and blinks down at me with drooping eyes.

“You woke me up, fuckin dick” he grumbles, voice raspy from sleep. He rubs at his eyes, hair sticking out wild and messy as a lion’s mane. I cannot resist reaching up to push his dark locks back again, for he is his most beautiful in the mornings when his voice sounds like coffee grounds and his eyes look like the depths of space.

“Sorry, baby” I say softly, hand moving to rest against his cheek. He leans into it sleepily, and the violet eyes staring down at me are so very captivating that I cannot bring myself to look away for a single second. His body is still warm with sleep as he settles down next to me once again, palm resting on my chest and head tucked into the crook of my neck.

I hum happily as I feel him press light, sleepy kisses down my neck, each touch sending sparks of warmth through my body. He shuffles closer and palms at my chest as his kisses move up toward my jaw and cheek, and my arm around his waist tightens to bring him closer to me. He is warmth and safety, the sun rising in the mornings and the warmth of a house full of family. He fills my heart with joy. _My love_.

Keith pushes himself up to straddle my stomach, and I cannot help but run my hands over the expanse of pale skin in front of me. I place a flat hand against his toned stomach and feel the even breaths moving through his body. My fingers trail across milky thighs and he inhales sharply as I gently stroke the soft skin where his leg and hips join.

“So beautiful” I whisper, hands reaching out and intertwining fingers with his. Our linked hands rest upon his thighs, and a soft noise escapes his throat and is captured in the white sheets around us. The morning is moving slowly, but there is promise of more from the shifting in his hips and his hands squeezing mine.

“Lance,” he breathes, and when I look back into his violet eyes they are darkened, swirling depths of deep blackberry. “Lance, please, I need…,” he whimpers, swallowing thickly, and I can feel him hardening against my stomach. Who would I be to deny such a gorgeous plead of submission?

I gently pull my hands away from his and move them behind him, taking the mounds of muscled flesh into my palms. _Keith has a beautiful ass_. He lets out another whimper as I push a finger against his entrance, feeling where he is still soft and damp from the previous night. My eyes flicker upwards to the purple marks adorning his neck and chest like marks of ownership, and the warmth in my belly grows hotter as my arousal stirs.

I pull the small bottle of lube out from under my pillow and coat the fingers of my right hand, the container getting lost in the sheets as Keith whines impatiently. The first digit slips in with ease, and the musical tone of his pleased sigh dances through my mind in an arrangement of joy. A second finger joins the first, and as he pushes back against my fingers needily I feel my cock twitch. My fingers beckon and the needy whine I am rewarded with fuels the fire within my stomach.

There is something so pure and raw about Keith, in the way his breath stutters and his lips shine as my fingers stretch him open. His eyelashes fluttering shut, blunt nails scratching at my chest, high moans pushing their way past his parted lips and scattering in the soft morning light. When he looks down at me, his pupils are blown to hell, lips bitten and red as cherry, a soft blush creeping high on his chest up to his neck. “Lance, please, _fuck_ ” he gasps, throwing his head back and teasing me with inches of bare, pale flesh.

My fingers slip out as I sit up to run my tongue across the skin of his throat. I feel the muscle vibrate beneath my lips as needy moans fly from his mouth, and he smells of old sweat, coffee and sex. His hips are grinding incessantly against my own erection, and I grip him tightly to hold him still while I am still so focused on the task in front of me. He keens at the feeling of teeth digging into skin, and his cock twitches against my stomach with each of his short breaths.

“Lance, Lance _please_ ,” he begs, his fingers tugging at the hair at the base of my skull. I can feel his panting against my ear, hot sharp breaths leaving moisture at the side of my face. I kiss my way up his jaw and slide my tongue into his mouth, relishing in his squeak before it is lost between moans. My fingers slip into him again, three digits pressing against his velvety walls, and I hear Keith’s breathing stutter at the stretch.

His hips move against my hand, trembling lips pressing his whines wetly to my flushed cheeks. He is dripping, along my wrist, against my stomach, across my collarbones. He keens as I angle my fingers just right and send a harsh shiver through his body, nails digging into my shoulders. “Lance,” he rasps, voice soft and laced with want. “Oh god, I’m gonna _cum_ , Lance please, fuck me” he moans, and I shudder with the heat of his words and the wet drag of his leaking cock across my navel.

My fingers slide out and Keith whimpers, eyes glossy with want. His thighs tremble when I grip them and pull him further into my lap, and he inhales sharply when the head of my cock brushes against him. He pushes his hips down, and moans high and loud when I push into him, slow and easy. The sun shines through the window, and everything is honey dripping off a spoon: sickly sweet, slow and soft.

Keith surrounds me with warmth, and he tilts his head back, breathing shallow when he bottoms out. His pale skin is flushed red with desire, beads of sweat rolling down the purple bruises of ownership I have tattooed into his being. His hands press weakly against my chest, grip my arms tightly, tug at my hair. He grinds down against me, _how dirty_ , and head tips against my shoulder with a breathy moan.

I fall back against the bed sheets, hands intertwined with his, and thrust shallowly into him. He presses down against me again, slow and gentle. The pleasure between us builds slowly, his cock angry and red from the need to release. The skin of his hips is soft beneath my fingers, and his thighs tremble when he pushes himself up my cock and drops back down, the soft smack of skin echoing through the room.

The air is thick with arousal, and it takes all my self control to not flip him over and pound him into the mattress. We have passed the red zone where we usually end, where everything runs hot and dirty. My skin is burning as he pushes me into a place of intense feeling, where everything is white; the bed sheets, his skin, my pleasure.

“Lance, Lance, oh _god_ ” he cries, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “It’s so much” he cries, and his arms are shaking where they hold him up against my chest. I thrust up into him, and we both cry out with the intense wave of pleasure that comes with it. The sight of him right now, arms shaking, eyes dark, cheeks flushed and lips bitten red, completely fucked out, is almost enough to push me over. Keith grinds his hips down, and gasps harshly. “Oh, _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Lance, oh god, I’m gonna _cu_ -“

Keith’s string of expletives is cut short as he doubles over, cock jerking and spilling ropes of white across my stomach and his thighs. He clenches around me, and I shout his name as my vision is doused in blinding white, wave after wave of release, surrounded by Keith. I’m not even sure if I’m breathing.

My vison eventually clears, and Keith is laid across my torso, body shaking with the force of his orgasm. “Holy crap” I wheeze, body sticky with cum, sweat and spit. He digs his nails into my chest as I pull my softening cock out of him, and I press a kiss to his head when he whimpers. The birds chirp outside, and the radio flicks on, filling the room with soft music.

A hand comes up to stroke at my neck, and my arm is slung around Keith’s waist again. He pulls my attention to his face, to his beautiful violet eyes and coffee voice, and his lips are soft when I press mine against them.

He fills my heart with joy. _My love_.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned


End file.
